The present invention relates to a handle of a hand tool and the handle has a plurality of recesses for receiving the thumb of the hand and a plurality of ridges extending from the surface of the handle so as to increase the friction.
A conventional hand tool is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes handle 10 and a shank 11 extending from the handle 10. The handle 10 is suitable for being held by hand of the user and generally is a tubular bar. The handle 10 has a smooth surface and is not convenient for the user to hold the handle 10 tightly. When rotating the hand tool, the friction between the handle 10 and the hand of the user is critical for output a torque. xe2x80x9cWhen the handle 10, or the hand contains grease or sweat the handle tends to be slipperyxe2x80x9d.
The present invention intends to provide a handle of a hand tool wherein the handle has recesses for the thumb to be rested such that the handle is more securely held by the hand and the friction between the handle and the hand is high enough to facilitate the output a high torque.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hand tool which comprises a handle with a shank extending from a first end of the handle. A plurality of recesses are defined in an outer surface of the handle and located close to the first end of the handle.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a handle of a hand tool wherein the handle is able to be securely held by the user.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.